内瑟斯/游戏技巧
技能使用 * can jungle due to his free lifesteal from . However, it is much better to take a solo lane due to more minions to farm and low jungle power. * Constantly last hitting with will have an enormous impact at the end of a game, and will be your primary source of damage. ** If you are are having difficulty last hitting minions with (against strong zoners), request a lane change or a gank. * The damage from will proc on turrets. Use it to quickly take turrets down. * Using on your targets will make it easier to land before using , as greatly reduces the target's armor, making you hit much harder than normal. * Be careful when using near your tower, as it will push the lane and you will lose last-hits. * During the laning phase, will discourage your enemies from farming, but it has a relatively high mana cost. * 's ultimate can be used at the start of team fights as you will be doing constant AoE damage to enemies while gaining attack damage for big hits. It can also be saved for the end of a fight to bait enemies with the health boost (stronger in small fights). * can be used offensively or defensiviely, use it to catch or escape enemies, as it also gives a massive health boost. * A team with can kill earlier because his and passive life steal from lets him tank and kill it much more easily. 物品使用 * can be itemized as a melee DPS, as a tank, or as an off-tank, based upon the rest of your team composition. * As relies on as his primary source of damage, it is important to stay in lane in order to continuously farm . Any items to sustain him in lane with mana and health like a or a are important. Building early resistances like a or a according to the main damage source can allow you to take a little more harass and stay in lane longer. * Think about buying early. Although it doesn't build into any items that are particularly useful for , he will constantly have mana to constantly farm minions. * The life steal from grants him sustainability, allowing him to build other items. * should not be ignored simply because of 's innate abilities. In a more offensive build, synergizes well with 's lifesteal passive and damage and can help deal as well as take more damage if isn't that well farmed. * and synergize with the proc on , greatly increasing your damage output. * as well as its components work very well with . and a can keep an enemy constantly in melee range as well as the area of effect. 's passive stacks with for more damage and providing more mana to better farm minions. offers some critical strike and attack speed to do more damage and movement speed to stick to enemies. * and offer Nasus cooldown reduction and mana, which allow Nasus to use his more often, as well as giving him armor and an attack speed debuff aura. * Consider pairing it with a strong health and/or magic resistance item like , , or a . * reduces 's cooldowns, as well as giving him an effective escape or chasing tool. This item is also upgraded from the , which gives enough mana for to use his repeatedly early game. ** It's also a good item to close the gap to the enemy carry. If the enemy is kiting you, you can combine it with other movement speed items and to catch them. 官方推荐出装 Runes and Masteries *Consider using life steal Quintessences on ; they are the most effective sustain tool for him. This is because his procs lifesteal. While the damage of rises, the sustain gets even bigger. 对抗此英雄 * strength comes from his ability to farm . Try to zone him or deny his chance of last-hitting minions. *Building Tenacity will reduce the duration of . However, remember that its maximum slow will be applied quicker than usual due to the shortened duration. * is susceptible to crowd control. Ranged champions should invest in a or to prevent him from getting into melee range. *Stacking health will only make stronger. Build armor and magic resist as well. Category:Champion strategies